U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,298, for example, discloses a thermostat valve for a coolant system, in which the valve body forming part of the valve is provided on one side of the holder, as viewed along the longitudinal axis of the valve, more precisely downstream in the coolant system. In this manner, the valve body will in practice be located outside the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine, and will thus require a separate valve housing, which is both costly and requires a considerable amount of space to achieve. Furthermore, a condition for the known thermostat valve is that two out of the three connecting channels connects to the valve laterally, i.e. crossways in relation the longitudinal axis of the valve, which results in losses of pressure, thus demanding a great deal of the capacity of the coolant pump.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thermostat valve which is space-saving and which results in reduced losses of pressure in relation to known solutions.